mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Belcher vs. Kendall Grove
Kendall Grove had a six-inch reach advantage and a four-inch height advantage. The Fight The first round began. They circled explosively. Belcher landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. They clinched and Belcher got a trip to side control. Belcher was already working for a kimura. Four fifteen remaining now. Belcher kneed the body and again. Grove landed a hammerfist. Four minutes. Grove landed an elbow from the bottom. Grove got a beautiful sweep and stood and landed a trio of big knees in the plum. They broke. They clinched with three thirty-five and Grove landed another big knee to the body from there. Grove landed a foot stomp. Another one. A knee to the thigh. Three fifteen with another to the body. Another to the leg. Three minutes remaining. Grove kneed the body. They broke. Belcher landed a body kick. Grove kneed the ody. Two thirty-five as they broke with Grove landing an elbow there. Grove landed a push kick. Another one very nicely. Two fifteen. A big knee to the body and another one and he turtled Belcher up. Two minutes now. Belcher pulled half-guard. Belcher stood to the clinch. Belcher worked for a single-leg. Grove defended it. One twenty. One ten. Grove landed a body shot. One minute. Grove landed a foot stomp and kneed the leg. A body shot. He's keeping a high pace up. Grove landed a nice elbow inside and kneed the liver. Thirty. Grove landed a body shot and the referee broke them up. Belcher blocked a push kick to the face. Fifteen. Belcher blocked a high kick. Belcher dodged an uppercut and Grove stuffed a double very very nicely. Belcher nearly had it but the first round ended. Troy Mandaloniz was in Grove's corner. He told Grove to sit down and he didn't want to. Tito yelled that Belcher was gassed. 'Get him blocking, finish hard, go to the body sometimes, too.' The second round began. Grove missed a flying knee coming out hard. They circled. Grove ate a pair of leg kicks. Grove missed an uppercut and kneed the body and they clinched. Belcher worked for another double. He switched to a single, Grove defended both. Belcher turtled up with four twenty. Grove landed hammerfists in under. Belcher stood working another single, Grove was defending still. Four minutes. Grove came down to side control and seven big elbows, three more, Belcher was cut on the top of his head. The meat was hanging off the top of his head. Another pair of elbows. Three thirty-five now. Three fifteen. Belcher turtled up hugging a leg. They stood and broke. Belcher landed a body kick nicely. He landed a body shot and ate a right hand and a front kick. Belcher landed a body kick. Belcher missed a high kik. Grove landed a body kick and a right hand and a trio of knees to the face and another one and an elbow and another and another. They broke. Two thirty with a big uppercut and a knee to the body. Grove slammed Belcher with a double to half-guard with two fifteen. That was a big slam. Grove was kicking Belcher's ass. Two minutes. Grove landed a hammerfist. A big elbow. One thirty. Grove landed an elbow. Belcher retained guard. One fifteen. Grove passed back to half-guard there. He had a D'arce choke. Thirty-five. He had it tight now though and he was really cranking that choke. Belcher was limp. It was over. Grove did his little celebration. Rogan thought that it was the first finish by D'arce in UFC history.